Welcome to our world you psychos!
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: The Akatsuki end up in our world, what will happen?
1. Akatsuki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story, Dana, Shannon, Preston, and some other stuff.**

**Anmut L. Riddle owns Emma.**

Normal POV

It was a Saturday around 12'o clock and Shannon, Emma, Preston, and Dana were all at Dana's mansion hanging out, like usual (Shannon lived with Dana). Emma was reading a book in the living room, Preston was playing with fire, Shannon was throwing a large rock up and down while she was sitting on the living room floor, and Dana was also reading.

"Be careful with that fire," Dana commanded Preston. He just shrugged her off and gave a lazy smirk. He glanced over at the couch to see that Dana and Emma were still reading. Emma was a shy girl and she loved music. She could sing, but didn't often do it around people due to her shyness. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Emma is about 5'0 tall and she's 20 years old. Dana has dark brown hair and green eyes; she is a little shy at times too. She is around 5'5 or 5'6 and 18 years old. Shannon has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She's really skinny and gothic. She has bangs that cover halfway down her eyes, and her hair comes to the small of her back. She's got 3 cartilage piercings on each ear and 4 lobe piercings on each ear. She's also got a silver lip stud on the right side of her lip. She can be shy at times too, she's around 5'4. (I'll tell you what Preston looks like later because I'm too lazy to type it right now and he dyes his hair a lot.)

"Fire is awesome," Preston said smiling. He got up and went outside to make a bigger fire and to have some more fun.

"I hope you get burned," Dana muttered jokingly, then giggled softly to herself.

"Oh how nice," Shannon said smiling. Just then Shannon missed catching her rock and it hit her in the head, remember it's a big ass rock, and knocked her unconscious. It gashed her head open, and Dana raced to her side.

"Emma, go get the first-aid kit!" Dana screeched while applying pressure to the wound.

"In a minute," Emma said in a faraway voice.

"We don't have a minute, I'm fucking dying on the floor!" Shannon woke up and exclaimed, then passed out again. Emma looked up from her book and paled. She raced out of the room and grabbed the first-aid kit from the bathroom cabinet. She raced back to the living room and handed the kit to Dana. She ran out of the house, panting, to Preston.

"Sh-Shannon's hurt!" Emma said in a soft tone. Preston threw her over his should and raced into the house straight to the living room. He gently sat Emma down on the couch and hurried over to the two girls. Shannon's head was stitched shut already and she was awake.

"Emma, my head hurts! Tell Dana to stop with the ice!" Shannon whined. Emma smiled, realizing her friend was okay.

"Well you need it," Emma said quietly. Shannon did some signal to Preston and he picked Dana up and tossed her onto the couch near Emma.

"I'm going to go kidnap your Akatsuki plushies," Preston stated. He started walking out the door, but stopped when he felt the dark aura emitting from the two girls. He turned slowly to face them, but immediately regretted it. "Girls, calm down," Preston said waving his hands back and forth in front of him. When the aura didn't let up, he went to his last resort. "I'll go buy you some more plushies," he sighed. The mood immediately lightened up and he walked out of the room to go get them the promised plushies. Little did they now, he already had them stored up for moments like this. He got Emma an Itachi plushy, her secret rush that only he knew about, and he got Dana a Deidara plushy. Both of the girls hugged their plushies tightly, they were the only ones that were needed to complete each collection!

"What have you done?" Shannon asked glaring at Preston. He smiled and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Completed dreams of two crazy girls," Preston said. Shannon looked at him for a moment, and then smiled.

"No you didn't, their dreams are for the…A-cat-ki? Whatevers, to come to our world," Shannon said smiling.

"The Akatsuki, and I will make that dream come true! I promise," Preston declared smiling. He smiled at Shannon and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Nice," Shannon said and smiled at the two happy girls. "How are you going to make it happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, but why not try?" Preston asked. He looked at the stitches on Shannon's head and sighed, she got hurt too much for his liking. All of his girls did. A few hours and a couple of horror movies later everyone went to bed, they were all sleeping over at Dana's house.

With Preston

Preston opened his window and looked out. He smiled up at the stars. He loved the night sky; it was one of his favorite things. He sighed and stared at the stars. He shut his window and pulled his curtains shut. He slipped into bed and sighed.

"I hope their dream comes true," Preston muttered. He shut his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep. Hours later Preston felt someone roughly shaking him. He figured it was Dana because Shannon would probably be outside running and Emma wouldn't roughly shake him awake. "Fuck off Dana, you crazy bitch," Preston slurred sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"What the fuck did you call me bastard? I'm not fucking Dana, whoever the hell that is," a male voice growled angrily. The only thing going through Preston's head at that point was 'oh fuck'. He opened his eyes and looked up to find himself staring into purple eyes, the man was sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinked and looked around his room, there were ten strange people in it.

"Shit," Preston whispered. He sighed and face palmed. "_Wait a second, THERE'S TEN STRANGERS IN MY ROOM! OH SHIT! 911!_" Preston thought panicking. Apparently the panic showed on his face because the purple eyed man smirked.

"What's wrong? Fucking scared out of your damn mind?" the man asked. He stretched his hand out and gripped the front of Preston's pajama shirt tightly. "Where the fuck are we and who the fuck are you?" the man growled.

"Hidan, let him go before he starts crying," a blue man said laughing.

"I'm not gonna cry you fish stick!" Preston snapped. The man glared evilly at him, making Preston trying to move back on the bed, only to have the purple-eyed man yank him forward a little.

"Everyone quiet, now you, boy, will answer our questions," an orange haired man demanded.

"Hold up, wait a minute, did you hurt the girls!" Preston demanded.

"What girls?" the orange haired man demanded.

"Never mind," Preston said staring at his covers that were still on his lap.

"Stop scaring him," a man with two different color halves said. "**Can I eat him?**" the same man said in a different voice. At this point Preston was a little scared. The purple-eyed man looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You fucking okay dude? Don't wet your fucking bed," the purple-eyed man teased. Preston glared at him and tried to punch him, only to have his fist caught.

"Let me go! Who are you guys?" Preston asked frantically struggling. A bouncing man with an orange mask that resembled a pumpkin or lollipop stepped forward.

"The man sitting on your bed is Hidan-san, the one with the black and white side is Zetsu-san, the blue man is Kisame-san, the man with the black hair and onyx eyes is Itachi-san, the woman is Konan-chan, the man with the piercings is Pein-sama, but we usually call him Leader-sama, the red haired guy is Sasori-san, the blonde haired guy is Deidara-senpai, the man with the mask and hood is Kakuzu-san, and Tobi is Tobi," Tobi said happily. Preston's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Akatsuki!" Preston exclaimed pointing at them.

"How did you know that? Where are we and who are you?" Pein demanded. Preston took a deep breath and sighed.

"First let me see your hands Deidara," Preston demanded. Deidara held out his hands and the mouths opened revealing the tongues. "Okay, you all are made up characters from an anime show and manga called Naruto. People all over the world know you as the S-class criminal group who are after tailed demons. Several girls have huge crushes on you, they're rabid fangirls who will attack you. You will be safe if you stay in this house and hide from anyone. This country is the United States of America, the state is South Carolina, and this is my friend Dana's house. Ninja don't really exist here and no one has chakra. My name is…I don't really want you guys to know that," Preston trailed off.

"I demand you tell us your name or we attack that Dana girl," Pein growled.

"My name is Preston and if you lay one hand on any of my girls I'll find a way to kill you all!" Preston snapped angrily.

"Calm the fuck down," Hidan said placing a hand on Preston's shoulder.

"PRESTON! SHANNON'S BLEEDING!" Dana shrieked from the living room. Preston jumped up and raced out of the room, the whole Akatsuki, minus Itachi, following. When they got to the living room the floor had a puddle of blood on it from Shannon's arm. Kakuzu's medic side took over and he immediately knelt down by her, making Dana shriek. He healed her arm and noticed stitches on her head. He took them out carefully and healed her head too.

"You children will be of use to us," Kakuzu said simply standing up.

"We're not children!" Preston snapped.

"Preston?" Dana asked staring at him. Just then Emma came running down the stairs, pale. She raced to Preston and latched herself on his arm. Itachi appeared right after her. Preston sighed and explained everything to the girls while Emma was hiding behind him, her shyness getting the best of her.

"Bitch what the fuck happened to your arm?" Hidan asked Shannon. She smiled and looked around the room.

"Come here and I'll show you!" Shannon said. Hidan and Shannon snuck outside without anyone noticing. Once they were safely outside, Shannon started running. Hidan was shocked. He couldn't sense any chakra in her, but she was extremely fast. He pushed chakra to his feet and caught up to her. He ran by her side and after awhile they stopped. She pointed to a rock and smiled up at him. "I tripped and cut my arm on a rock," she explained. Hidan sweat dropped and looked at her like she was crazy.

"All you did was trip on a fucking rock?" Hidan asked incredulously. Shannon pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Shannon asked. Hidan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're not very fucking skilled are you?" Hidan asked walking back with Shannon.

"I run track and I kick box," Shannon muttered glaring at nothing. "So a lot of people talk about you and Kakuzu dating. Do you to date?" she asked innocently, but she didn't realize it was a mistake. Hidan drew his scythe and began chasing her, so she decided to start screaming. She ran into the house and straight into Deidara and Sasori. "Sorry! Sorry!" Shannon said. When Hidan came closer she screamed. "HELP ME YOU TWO!" she begged jumping to her feet. Sasori and Deidara sighed, but caught Hidan before he got a hold of the girl. "Sorry Hidan," Shannon squeaked softly. She raced out of the room to find Emma.

"Hi Shannon," Emma greeted shyly. Shannon smiled and plopped down on the loveseat beside her.

"Hi Emma. So are you okay with…all of this?" Shannon asked gesturing to the Akatsuki members talking to Dana and Preston.

"I…I guess I am," Emma said blushing lightly when Itachi sat beside her.

"Emma, do you mind explaining some things about our world to Itachi?" Preston called over.

"Um, o-okay," Emma said silently cursing Preston. She started explaining a lot of the things to Itachi while Shannon went in search of the three missing members, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! I know they're OOC. Please no flames!**


	2. Favorite foods!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding my story to your favorites!**

**Anmut L. Riddle owns Emma.**

Normal POV

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU? HERE BOYS, C'MON! HERE BOYS!" Shannon hollered wondering through the house. Just before she rounded a corner Hidan rounded it. He saw her and smirked. He lifted her up and threw her over his should. "Put me down!" Shannon demanded sternly.

"THROW HER HERE!" Kisame yelled from the end of the hall. Hidan smirked and threw Shannon to Kisame, who caught her bridal style.

"Put. Me. Down." Shannon grounded out glaring daggers at them. She yelped when Kisame threw her to Deidara, but at least her caught her. Deidara threw her to Hidan and he caught her, but put her back on two feet. Shannon went to walk away, but Hidan pinned her to the wall growling angrily.

"I'm not gay bitch," Hidan snapped looking like he was about to murder her. "I'm gonna slice you to bits for saying-"

"RAPE! HELP ME! HIDAN'S RAPING ME!" Shannon screamed cutting Hidan off. He immediately jumped away from her as ten people arrived upstairs at that bend. Emma, Dana, and Konan rushed to Shannon's side and pulled her away from the gray haired molester and left while the guy's dealt with him.

"D-did he really try to rape you?" Emma asked shyly. Shannon smirked and shook her head no.

"He was just going to slice me to bits," Shannon said nonchalantly. "I'm gonna go run, see you in a bit," Shannon said and walked out the door. Right after she walked out of the door Preston came downstairs smiling.

"What are you smiling about you delinquent?" Dana asked. Preston gave her one creepy ass smile then laughed.

"You've got a new decoration," Preston said through his laughter.

"What?" Dana asked looking at Emma for help. Emma just shrugged and stared at her friend who she thought was having a mental breakdown.

"Let's just say it has gray hair, purple eyes, and you don't have to worry about it dying," Preston said.

"What?" Emma asked, hoping what she thought he did wasn't right.

"Hidan's stapled to Shannon's door, which is open so when she closes it he'll be inside her room," Preston said. He went into another fit of laughter and the other males, minus Hidan, came downstairs. Meanwhile Konan, Dana, and Emma rushed upstairs to see Hidan.

"We have to get him down!" Emma said rushing to his side.

"BITCH! GET ME THE FUCK OFF THIS DAMN DOOR! I'M GONNA SACRIFICE EVERYONE'S ASS! DAMN IT!" Hidan screamed at Emma. Emma looked taken aback, she stepped away from him and looked at Dana with hurt eyes. Dana hugged her and started taking pictures of Hidan, then kicked him where a guy never wants to be kicked.

"YEAH!" Dana cheered laughing.

"I…can't even…bend over," Hidan rasped out through the immense pain. The girls walked back downstairs and sat near some of the guys. Emma started explaining to Itachi what a car was.

"A car is an automobile, it's a form of transportation in which we drive to get to places faster. You could also call it a vehicle," Emma said.

"Why don't you just run places?" Itachi asked in his usual monotone voice.

"B-because we can't run very fast, we've got no chakra and it's easy to wear us out. A vehicle is much faster," Emma said fiddling with her hands.

"I see, do you have one of these automobiles in your possession?" Itachi asked. Dana, overhearing the conversation, tried not to laugh at Itachi.

"I…I do own one, but I can't t-teach you how to drive r-right now Itachi," Emma said rather quickly.

"Very well, it should be rather easy anyway," Itachi murmured. Dana smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him. He activated his Sharingan and looked right back at her, ready to use it.

"Don't be so cocky, you'll get your ass thrown in jail," Dana exclaimed. After that she went back to her conversation with Sasori, Konan, Pein, and Kakuzu. Preston was talking with Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu.

"I promise t-to teach you later though," Emma said blushing. "D-Dana I better get home," Emma said quickly.

"Bye girl!" Dana said and hugged her friend.

"Bye Emma," Preston said giving her a tight squeeze.

"EMMA-CHAN, NOOO!" Tobi cried tackling her in a hug.

"T-Tobi I'll be back," Emma said. Tobi sniffled and nodded as Sasori pulled him off of her. As Emma was walking out of the door, she could feel Itachi's gaze on her. When she turned back to wave to him, he quickly averted his gaze. Her blush deepened and she rushed outside.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked. She had just been running past the porch when Emma came out.

"H-home, bye," Emma said. She gave Shannon a quick hug, hopped in her car, and went home, Itachi, her Akatsuki crush, was all she could think about. Shannon had went back to running, Dana talked to the same members she was talking too and Itachi, while Preston took Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu upstairs. The boys sat in a semi circle around Hidan including him in their conversation.

Outside

Shannon stopped running and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I hope everything will be okay with these people here," Shannon said. Suddenly the front door open and Dana stepped out.

"HEY, DELINQUENT, COME BACK IN HERE!" Dana screamed to Shannon. Shannon looked over at her, then smiled. She ran up the steps then into the house.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Shannon said. She strolled to the downstairs bathroom where she keeps a change of clothes, got her shower and got dressed, then headed to the living room.

"Why's your hair wet?" Dana asked when Shannon walked into the room.

"Because I got a shower," Shannon said softly.

"Well go dry your hair," Dana scolded. Shannon blinked once, went back to the bathroom, and blow-dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom, through the living room and upstairs.

"Why is Hidan on my door?" Shannon asked stopping in her tracks to stare at him.

"After Konan, Dana, and Emma took you downstairs we stapled him up," Preston said nonchalantly.

"You're evil," Shannon said staring at Preston.

"Oh hush delinquent," Preston said smiling. "You know you love me!"

"Be gone," Shannon said jokingly, waving him off. Preston had to go home, so he left. Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi went downstairs to find Dana and the others leaving Hidan with Shannon. Shannon walked into her room and shut the door, so now she was alone…in a room…with Hidan stapled to her door. Hidan glared at her and she smiled.

"Get me the fuck off of this damn door!" Hidan snapped. Shannon sighed and started pulling out the staples. Once they were all out, Hidan fell flat on his face. Luckily Shannon jumped out of the way, or he would've landed on her.

"And you say you're a ninja?" Shannon asked laughing. Hidan growled, he GROWLED at her. Shannon backed away from Hidan towards her window, which was open, but she didn't know it. She hit into the window and fell out.

Shannon's POV

"Get me the fuck off of this damn door!" Hidan snapped at me. I sighed and began pulling out the staples. I finally got them all out-OH MY GOSH! I jumped out of the way as Hidan fell towards the floor. He did a face plant!

"And you say you're a ninja?" I asked through my fit of laughter. Hidan growled at me, he actually GROWLED at me! _"Is he going to attack me?" _I thought backing away. I back away, and then I felt myself falling. My window was open. I squeezed my eyes shut, excepting to feel the hard ground, but I felt two strong arms catch me. I hesitantly open my eyes to myself being held by none other than Hidan. He's holding me bridal style and we're on the ground? I looked up at Hidan with a questioning look and he smirks.

"Bitch, I'm a fucking ninja," Hidan said. He jumped back up to my room, and put me on the floor. He slammed my window shut and opened my door. "Come on bitch, you're going to fucking make me some damned food," he muttered. I followed him, but apparently he got lost because we ended up in the 'music' room.

"Hidan, come on if you're hungry!" I said grabbing his hand. I dragged him through various hallways, rooms, and down several flights of stairs, and then we arrived at the kitchen.

"Damn, this house is fucking huge!" Hidan exclaimed in awe. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hidan, will you please help me make everyone's favorite food?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I fucking guess so bitch," Hidan muttered.

"Thank you Hidan!" I said and smiled at him.

Normal POV

"Okay bitch, Kisame likes shrimp and crab, Itachi likes cabbage and onigiri, Deidara likes bakudan, Sasori doesn't eat, Kakuzu likes liver, I like spare ribs, Tobi likes inarizush, Konan likes flame-broiled fish, Pein likes grilled fish and stew, and Zetsu eats people," Hidan said. Hidan and Shannon got everything they would need out and closed off the kitchen so no one could come in.

"I'll make Dana's favorite food, and I don't think I can get a person for Zetsu," Shannon said sadly.

"Relax bitch, leave it to me," Hidan said. "I'll find a fresh dead bastard for him."

"Okay," Shannon said. They prepared the whole meal, and Hidan got a dead dude for Zetsu. Shannon ate a small salad while everyone else ate.

"Shannon you're a wonderful cook, this is amazing un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Don't give me all the credit, Hidan helped a lot!" Shannon said. The room went silent and all you heard was utensils drop.

"Hidan? You mean that gray haired, purple eyed man?" Kisame asked pointing at Hidan.

"Yes!" Shannon said. She walked behind the chair that Hidan was sitting him and hugged him from behind.

"Bitch," Hidan muttered smiling slightly.

"You know you love me or you wouldn't of saved me when I fell out of the window!" Shannon said letting go of Hidan.

"You fell out of a window?" Dana asked in a panicked tone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hidan caught me. I didn't realize my window was open and I was backing up, then I fell out. Hidan caught me because he's an amazing ninja! He wanted to prove it to me because I doubted it I guess," Shannon explained waving the subject off.

"How did he got off the wall un?" Deidara asked.

"I unstapled him then he fell onto his face so I voiced my doubts about him being a ninja, he growled at me, I backed up, fell out of my window, and he appeared on the ground and caught me bridal style," Shannon explained.

"Thank you for catching my delinquent," Dana said smiling.

"No fucking problem bitch," Hidan said taking a big bite of his ribs. Dana, and Shannon laughed when they saw the sauce from the ribs smeared around his mouth. Shannon grabbed a napkin and wiped his face for him.

"Some of you guys need a bib," Dana muttered looking around the table seeing some of the guys had food on them.

"It always happens when the scarf down their food like wild dogs," Konan said smiling at the girls. Shannon left and threw away the napkin, then went back to the living room. Dana walked into the living room dragging Hidan behind her several minutes later.

"Shannon please show him where the bathroom is," Dana said then went back to the dining room. Shannon dragged Hidan upstairs and shoved him into a bathroom.

"Get cleaned up, I'll be at the store with someone," Shannon said. She raced downstairs straight to the living room where everyone who wasn't getting a shower was. So basically Konan, Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Dana. "Dana we need to go to the store for clothes and food," Shannon said.

"Oh goodness…you're right," Dana said. She stood up and looked at Konan.

"Konan you're in charge, do not let anyone destroy the house or leave," Dana said. Konan nodded and the two girls departed, but not before grabbing their purses. Dana drove while Shannon made a list. Four hours later they got home and unloaded the groceries. They put them away and carried the clothes in. They put them in the rooms that they chose for the Akatsuki members. Dana went downstairs to ask Konan if anything went wrong while Shannon went to her room. Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame were all on her bed.

"Why are you guys in here?" Shannon demanded.

"Because we were bored un," Deidara said.

"Squirt your bed is big enough to fit the whole Akatsuki, Dana, Preston, you, and some other people!" Kisame exclaimed.

"I know, I don't like it," Shannon said.

"You're crazy bitch," Hidan said smiling.

"I'm going to show you guys to your rooms, follow me," Shannon said. She showed everyone to his or her rooms, and then went to her own. Itachi came in a few moments later and closed the door, then looked around unsurely.

"When will Emma be back?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll call her later and tell you tomorrow, for now go to bed," Shannon said smiling. Itachi left the room, closed the door, and retired to his own for the night. Shannon smiled and quickly called Emma's cell phone and waited for the answer.

"_H-hello?"_ came the shy answer.

"Hey Emma, it's me, Shannon."

"_O-oh! What's up?"_

"Nothing much, I got Hidan off of the wall, I fell out of a window, Hidan caught me though, Hidan helped me cook food, and then Dana and I got clothes and food."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, and by the way, Itachi wants to know when you're coming back!"

"_Really? Well if it's okay with Dana I'll come over tomorrow."_

"It's perfect!"

"_A-awesome. My phone's dying and I lost the charger."_

"Find it!"

"_In a minute."_

"You don't have a minute, you're losing precious time!"

"_Well it's going to die, so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." _Emma said giggling at Shannon's craziness.

"Bye!" They both hung up and retired for the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Exploded kitchen!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding my story to your favorites!**

**Anmut L. Riddle owns Emma.**

**koddie199 owns Felicia.**

**

* * *

**Normal POV

The next day Shannon was the first one up. She got ready for the day and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Then what happens? The doorbell rings.

"_Great," _Shannon thought running to the door. She opened it to reveal Preston, Emma, and Felicia. "Hi everyone," Shannon said ushering them in.

"Hello," they all greeted simultaneously.

"HOW did you do that? It's a little creepy," Dana exclaimed, coming down the stairs.

"Cuz we're just strange like that!" Felicia chirped. Felicia was 15 years old. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She also hates it when people boss her around or pick on females.

"True," Dana said. Suddenly she looked very serious. "Felicia, come into the living room. We've got something important to tell you." They all went into the living room and sat down in a circle on the floor.

"This is going to sound very…odd, but it's true," Preston began. He explained everything that had happened.

"Prove it!" Felicia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay…cover your ears…" Dana said. She ran upstairs and into Hidan's room. She jumped on him, then raced back down the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan screamed, waking everyone up. They all dragged themselves downstairs after Hidan, who was searching for Dana. "BITCH-who the fuck are you?"

"Felicia…" Felicia trailed off seeing Deidara's hand, which had a tongue hanging out of it. Suddenly everyone smelled…smoke.

"SHIT! MY PANCAKES!" Shannon yelled. She raced into the kitchen and sighed. They were on fire.

"MOVE BITCH!" Hidan screamed tackling Shannon in the knick of time. The stove literally exploded, taking the oven, toaster, sink, dishwasher, fridge, and pretty everything else with it. Hidan had tackled Shannon so hard that they went flying into a different room, so besides some bruises and cuts, they were okay.

"You…saved me?" Shannon asked.

"Duh bitch! No one else followed your cute-CRAZY ass self," Hidan said.

"Did you just call her cute?" Kakuzu asked walking up.

"No fucker, you're getting, excuse me, you ARE old and deaf," Hidan said smirking. He helped Shannon up, then ran because Kakuzu was trying to kill him. Meanwhile everyone else walked into the room and froze when they saw the kitchen.

"I…" Emma trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Damn," Preston and Felicia said.

"Hmm…I really did want a new kitchen…TO THE STORE!" Dana cried. She grabbed Emma and Preston and raced outside. Felicia shook her head and went to walk away, only to bump into Sasori, who was going the opposite direction.

"Watch were you're going," Sasori said in an emotionless voice.

"YOU watch were you're going!" Felicia retorted and walked away in a huff.

Later That Day

The Akatsuki had to hide because several repairmen came over to fix the kitchen and install the new items, which would most likely be finished tomorrow. So right now everyone was upstairs in Dana's room being bored. Shannon was talking with Hidan; Felicia was talking with Preston and Konan; Dana was talking with Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Sasori; Emma was talking with Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu. They were all entertaining each other, until Dana randomly shouted out something.

"Sleepover!" Dana exclaimed. Luckily all her friends (who didn't live with her) were smart enough to have a change of clothes and pajamas at her house all the time. Everyone got ready for bed and went into the upstairs living room. They put on a movie, Friday the 13th, and started watching it. Shannon got so bored she leaned on Hidan and sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Emma talked quietly with Itachi, Dana was quietly whispering with Deidara, and Felicia played rock paper scissors with Preston. They continued to put on movie after movie.

"M' tired," Shannon commented. After awhile everyone fell asleep in random spots, most of them not too comfortable.

The Next Morning

It was 3'o clock in the morning and Hidan woke up. He saw Shannon asleep between his legs (not that way, she was laying between them); her head was resting on his chest. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and went back to sleep. Itachi woke up moments later to find Emma's head resting on his shoulder, so he closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Dana and Deidara were curled up together on the floor and Felicia was sleeping on Preston's shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I don't think my story is really good so far, but I'm going to try an make it better! Later I might ask for OC's, but I don't want any requests for OC's right now. Do NOT send ANY right now.**


	4. The chase!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding my story to your favorites! **

******The-Ultimate-Mutant-Kunoichi** owns Emma.

**koddie199 owns Felicia.**

**Alita 'n' Emily**** owns** **Sarah Rosarian Pashley**

* * *

Normal POV

In the morning Shannon was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes and went to get up, only to find she was restricted to do so by arms, more specifically, Hidan's arms. Her face went a deep shade of red and roughly shoved away from him, effectively waking him. He went to snap at her, but stopped seeing her red face.

"Bitch, are you sick?" Hidan whispered and laid a hand on her forehead only to have it slapped away. Shannon got to her feet and hurried out of the room to get ready for the day before the others woke up. Hidan quietly followed her and waited for her to get out of the bathroom. Once she came out, fully dressed with wet hair, he smirked and walked in.

"Stalker," Shannon accused.

"No I'm not, my special fucking soap is just in here," Hidan exclaimed. Shannon shut the bathroom door and ran down stairs where almost everyone was still asleep. In her sleep, Felicia had moved so now she was leaning on Sasori instead of Preston. Sasori was simply staring at her.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Shannon whispered.

"She said my name in her sleep," Sasori said just as quietly.

"Eh…I'm gonna go make breakfast now…" Shannon said and raced out of the room. While the food was cooking, the doorbell rang. Shannon raced to get it because only Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, and herself were awake. She opened the door and saw Sarah.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Shannon," Sarah greeted. Sarah Rosarian Pashley was 19 years old. She's 5'7 and shy around guys. Her feelings were rather easy to hurt, if you insult her she'll try to hide the hurt. She's shy when she's not around her close friends and usually very respectful. She's definitely not shy when she has chocolate mini rolls or maltesers!

"Come in," Shannon said. They walked in and spent about awhile talking in the entryway. By that time everyone was up and ready for the day. Shannon told everything to Sarah and took her into the living room to prove it. She showed her Deidara's hands.

"W-wow," Sarah stuttered shyly. She sat down between Emma and Felicia. Dana was sitting next to Preston, planning a prank war.

In The Kitchen

"BITCH MOVE!"

"Oh no, not this again!" Yes, the kitchen was on fire again. If only those people would stop distracting Shannon. Hidan quickly put out the fire and turned to stare at Shannon.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked.

"It shouldn't have caught fire that quick…HEY! WHY IS THAT OUT?" Shannon exclaimed pointing to a bottle of oil.

"Tobi put it in the frying pan because the frying pan was making weird noises so Tobi thought it needed oiled. Preston-san told Tobi about oiling cars, so Tobi thought it would be the same for a frying pan. Dana-chan taught Tobi what a frying pan was," Tobi said. Needless to say Hidan and Shannon commenced chasing Tobi about. Felicia, Konan, and Dana jumped on top of Shannon, catching her off balance and effectively knocking them all to the floor while Deidara and Kisame tackled Hidan.

"Please get off of me," Shannon said. She stood up and helped the others up.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN GUTS OUT!" Hidan screamed and punched both Deidara and Kisame. He stood up and turned on Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Preston will play with flames!**


End file.
